


Jealousy

by ChannieRooo



Series: Puppy Channie [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: After care, Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Claming, Implied Demisexuality, M/M, Multi, They take care of him, bang chan bambam friendship, chan needs to guess who is who, demisexual chan, dynamic explenation, even if it doesn't seeme like it, green red yellow light, he broke a rule, makrings, master stray kids, punishment in form of play, puppy bang chan, puppy channie, save words, stray kids are jelous, sub bang chan, they play a game, they punish channie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: Chan goes out with bambam and in doing so breaks some rules. his masters are jealous and decide to punish him in a fun way.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second puppy chan fic, and i hope you all like it

Channie was sitting in his room, most of the masters out for the day except Changbin who had taken the time to work in the home studio. Chan was bored. He had no one to play with, and he didn’t want to bother Changbin, knowing all too well what it was like to be disturbed while working. Chan deiced to make some food, silencing his boredom with cooking and food, he was sure the others would be hungry when they get home.

Chan was quick with his cooking and had now finished the many dishes he had prepared, but still no sign of his master’s return, or Changbin halting his work. He was now back in his boredom, walking round the house with little to do. Luckily his prayers were answered by a notification on his phone. Hoping it was one of the others he ran towards his phone. Chan won’t say he wasn’t disappointed when he was it wasn’t from any on his members, but instead BamBam. The senior idol and best friend wishing to spend some time together now what they had the time.

Chan wasn’t really allowed outside without one of his doms, or at least not without telling one of them. But hell, it was just BamBam, he would be fine, and probably home before the others noticed he was gone anyways. Giving a quick answer for BamBam to meet at the old cafe they usually went to as trainees before getting dressed.

‘’Chriiis!’’ Chan heard his friend excaudate his name, too excited for his own good.

‘’Hey Bam!’’ The two shared a warm hug, loving the feeling of the warmth and the familiarity of being in each other’s embrace after so long.

‘’Let’s go in shall we?’’ BamBam suggested once they separated. The childhood friends went into the familiar café that had been such a large part of their friendship.

‘’What luck, our booth is free!’’ Chan was pleased to see that their usual booth unoccupied. He always had a thing for familiarity. They sat down, not caring to read the menu, knowing exactly what they would order. It was a tradition between the two.

When they were both still trainees they would go to this café at least once a week, the cheap prizes being perfect for two young kids living alone in a foreign country, the mix of English and Korean being a life savior for them. Chan would always order the same thing, a hot chocolate with a brownie to satisfy his chocolate obsession. BamBam ever the coffee enthusiast went for a mocha latte with a pie slice.

‘’How are you lately?’’ BamBam asked his younger friend once they sat down.

‘’I’m good, a little stressed though, it’s kind of hectic. But yeah I’m good. What about you?’’

‘’I’m quite alright, things are slowing down now with the tour done, but there are talk about having a comeback in a few months’ time again.’’

‘’So soon?’’

‘’As if you get to talk! You had, what, four comebacks a year?’’ The friends laughed. It was true, their lives were hectic, always was, but when they were together, time would finally slow down for them to catch up.

‘’I called in advance, just to get this booth.’’ BamBam admitted, a serene look on his face. Chan was shocked, why in the world would he do that?

‘’what? Why?’’ Chan voiced his confusion.

‘’I know how much you like the booth and your obsession with tradition. Wanted to keep it special is all.’’ The friends smiled at each other. The sense of teenage friendship seeping through the air, as if they were kids again.

Their waiter came to take their order, a bright smile on her face as she looked at the two idols. Chan didn’t miss the obvious flirting she was doing towards him, but he ignored it, her not being his type nor his preferred gender, to top it off: he was taken.

Chan hoped BamBam would ignore it, but alas his friend had always liked to tease Chan about his love life.

‘’Soooo, she seems nice.’’ BamBam stretched out the question.

‘’Yeah she does.’’

‘’What, you don’t like her?’’

‘’I mean, I hardly know her, and you know how I am, I don’t really like people unless I do know them.’’ Chan noticed the waiter coming back and with bravery in his veins decided to make it clear to her. ‘’Besides, I’m already taken.’’ Chan was somewhat gad to notice the pout on the waiter’s face as she left, leaving the food and drinks on the table for them.

‘’Oh? Who was able to get under our Channie’s skin? Not many people have been able to do that.’’ BamBam was curious, after all, he wanted to know who his previous loved had fallen for. It wasn’t a secret that BamBam and Chan used to mess around, what else would you expect from putting two horny teenage boys in a room together. They had explored each other and learned new things, such as preference and sexuality. It was the reason they trusted each other more than anything.

‘’My members…. All of them…’’ Chan’s voice was quiet as he answered, his face and ears red with embarrassment.

A look of surprise washed over BamBam, his Channie, the awkward and shy kid, had ended up with multiple people? It was a shock that was sure. But a smile slowly grew on BamBam’s face. the smile screamed pride and adoration. Pride for his friend to find not one but multiple people who loved him for who he is, and adoration for Chan to get over his fear of people. BamBam wanted to take some pride in being one of Chan’s firsts, at least he can say he helped a little.

‘’How is the relationship?’’

‘’Well…’’ Throwing pride and shyness out the window, Chan decided to tell BamBam everything from how they met and to their current dynamic. ‘’It happened right after the survival show and we moved back in. I had a panic attack, afraid it was just a dream and that we were still in that hell-show. Minho was there and helped me through it, I noticed I had fallen for him that day and confessed a week later and we tried it out. But then I started to fall for the others too, and ya know how I am with secrets so I just told him straight out. Next thing I know we are having a family meeting and explaining to each other how we all like everyone.’’

A blush well on Chan’s face as he continued. ‘’The dynamic just came naturally since they used pet names all the time, but there were few I liked a little too much according to them. We did some research and figured it out, and it has been heaven ever since.’’ . It was certainly a shock to BamBam to hear how freaky Chan had gotten, but non the less he was happy for the younger.

‘’But hey, at last I have the bragging right to say I was your first!’’ BamBam bragged to Chan, he was immensely proud of being the one to bring Chan out of his shell… or so he thought. Chan looked awkwardly down at his hot chocolate before taking a long sip, his ears red as Christmas lights. ‘’I was the first… right?’’

The look Chan gave him was enough for him to understand that ‘no, he was not his first.’ Dread seeped through BamBam at the loss of his bragging right. ‘’The who?’’

It took a long time for Chan to master up the courage to tell him. ‘’Hyunwoo hyung.’’

  
  


‘’Seriously?!’’

‘’he was hot ok!?’’

‘’Hot my ass, I’m still better.’’

Chan’s laughter was heard throughout the café as he took in BamBam’s pout. The friends talked more and more, to immerged in their catch up to notice Chan’s phone’s frantic ringing.

  
  


Noticing the now dark outside Chan panicked. How had time slipped by so quickly?! Checking his phone Chan nearly died seeing his notifications.

Minho: 32 calls, 56 messages.

Felix: 10 calls, 100 messages.

Changbin: 100 calls, 150 messages.

He was dead.

‘’I gotta get going.’’ Chan said franticly, fetching his jacket.

‘’Oh?’’

‘’I may or may not have forgotten to tell anyone I was gone.’’ Noticing his friends’ fear, BamBam understood completely what he meant.

‘’It’s okay, go, I got the check!’’ BamBam hurried Chan out of the Café, wanting his friend to be alive the next time they met.

Chan all but ran home, not wanting to anger his dom’s more than they already probably were. Chan stood in front of the door, trying to muster up the courage to go in. With little to lose he went for it. The dorm was quiet as he entered. But it was not comforting, it was a dreaded silence that held tension and anger. No one looked at him as he entered the living room where everyone were seated, scowls on every single one of their faces as they glared at the wall or the floor. All but one. Minho was looking directly at him, anger shining in his eyes, causing a shiver to go through Chan’s spine.

‘’Hi,’’ Chan said with a whisper, swallowing down his pride and fear, but he wish he hadn’t. Everyone looked at him a the sound of his voice, glares now directed at him.

‘’Where were you.’’ Changbin’s voice is icy as he asked. He must have felt the worst, he was the one to look after him after all.

‘’I was out, with BamBam.’’ The sound of their senior idol’s name makes their blood boil. They knew it was irrational to think BamBam would try anything, but they all knew of Chan’s previous rendezvous with the Thai idol, but now Chan was theirs, and it seemed that they had to remind Chan of that fact.

Minho snapping his fingers twice and pointing two fingers to the floor between his legs had Chan kneeling between his master’s legs.

‘’You’ve been bad pup.’’ Minho’s voice freezes Chan to the floor at how cold it is. ‘’Mind telling me what you did wrong?’’ It was a tactic they used, to make sure Chan knew why he was being punished and why it was wrong.

‘’I went out without telling Changbin or any of you. And I went out with someone else without permission.’’ Chan’s eyes were glued to the floor. He knew what he did was wrong and he was willing to take all they gave him.

‘’How are you feeling?’’

‘’Heaven.’’ They always asked before a punishment like this, to make sure Chan was ready or to see if he needed more time. heaven, earth and hell. Those were the answers he could give. Heaven meant he was good to go and felt safe. Earth meant he needed a little more coaxing and assuring before moving forward, and hell meant they had to take it as slow as possible and that he was not okay. It was a good way of making sure Chan was okay and that they weren’t overstepping any boundaries or hurting him.

‘’Go to your room and strip.’’ Chan did as Minho commanded and headed to his room. Once inside he could see a chair, obviously going to be used for his punishment. what took Chan off guard was the lack of a back. Instead of the usual cushion back it was instead a large hole, but it still kept it’s main structure. The striped down to nothing, leaving him in the nude, folding his clothes properly at his desk before kneeling down on his pillow placed on the floor, hands on his thighs as he held his head down. Showing nothing but submission.

It didn’t take long for his masters to enter the room as well. ‘’Ok pup, get in the chair, and I’ll explain what will happen.’’ Changbin said, he came towards Chan, the usual dog collar in his hands before fastening it around Chan’s throat. Changbin would be the one to lead the punishment this time. Not wanting to disappoint Chan hurried onto the chair. He sat their quietly, legs held together and hands still placed neatly on his thighs.

‘’Oh no pup, not like that.’’ Chan was confused, wasn’t he sitting in the chair?

‘’Turn around, your front to the chair’s back, and on your knees ‘’ Ah, now Chan understood. The position he was in left Chan exposed at every angle, the missing back showing his hardening member and his knees spread exposed his waiting hole.

‘’You will sit here blindfolded, we will each one touch you and you will guess who it is,’’ Changbin started, covering Chan’s eyes with a blindfold. ‘’We will tie you to the chair as well. Now, if you guess wrong, you won’t be allowed to cum, if you get it right, you’ll get a reward.’’ Chan shivered. They had never done anything like this before. It was exiting yet terrifying. Noticing Chan’s hesitation, Changbin asked, ‘’Where are you’’.

‘’Heaven.’’ Chan, ever the pleaser, answered.

Changbin continued, setting the punishment in action. Chan felt the familiar rope tie around his wrists, fastening them to the chair, his thighs tied to his calves and the chair arms, keeping him in a permanent kneeling position with nowhere to go.

Chan was getting exited, the feeling of the rope on his even more sensitive skin was like a drug, and his missing eyesight made everything even more intimate. ‘’Let’s start.’’

Chan first felt a hand on his cock, jerking it slowly with soft touches, barley there, but driving him crazy. Small moans left Chan’s mouth, he tried to concentrate on the touch, trying to match the movement to a specific master.

‘’S-Seungmin?’’ Chan asked, He hoped he was right.

He felt a breath over his ear as the hand on his cock grew firmer and quicker. ‘’Not quite pup.’’ Felix’s deep voice whispered into his hear. Chan gave a shaky breath as Felix edged him closer, the deep voice just adding to the pleasure and excitement. Chan’s moans grew louder as Felix started to mark his neck, claiming his pup. The sinking feeling of not being able to hold it dawned on Chan as Felix’s hand quickened, luckily, his master removed his hand before Chan could cum, leaving only shivers to go through the pup’s body.

Chan gave a small yelp at the cold liquid ripped down to his lower back, spreading over his ass. The lube slicked up his whole back, leaving him ready for whoever was next. A finger poked at Chan’s entrance, spreading the lube all around his rim, Chan tried to loosen up as he waited for it to enter him, but instead he felt a wet tongue lick a line over his entrance. The feeling tore a moan out of Chan. it had been a while since he had been eaten out. His master continued, entering his tongue into Chan. Remembering the reason for this Chan tried to focus once again, scanning his brain for whoever it could be. He can only pinpoint one master. ‘’Hyunjin?’’

The master moved up, leaving kisses on his back as he did so. ‘’Good job pup.’’ Chan was pleased to hear Hyunjin’s voice. A finger then finally entered him, ripping a whine out of Chan who was quickly shushed by Hyunjin, a sweet kiss left on his cheek before the lips went back down. They landed on the arch of his back, staying there and leaving bruises all round. The finger inside him picked up the pace before leaving completely once again denying him release.

  
  


Chan’s cock was covered in cum from his multiple orgasms as each member took their turn testing him, seeing if he would remember their touch and marking him with their love bites. Those he would get wrong would simply go again until he finally got it right. Leaving him to be edged a total of fourteen times by now. His cock was an angry red and wet, tears streaming down his face at the sensitivity. Over-stimulation bleeding into pleasure as he had just cum without permission, his masters punishing him by not stopping their movements.

He had gotten 5 out of 7 now, and was happy to know it was only two left. Taking in a breath Chan readied himself for his master. It could only be two left, Minho and Changbin, those who had been the angriest. A hot breath touched his member, making it twitch in anticipation.

‘’Awe, look at the dumb pup.’’ Felix mocked. Chan still wasn’t out of the woods yet. The pup gave out a whine at Felix’s words, shame shown on his blushed out face, but the mouth engulfing his cock quickly took his mind off of it.

Chan started to shake and whine as the pleasure build up. With a shaky breath he tried to give his answer between his moans. ‘’Min- Minho, master.’’ He was given no indication that he was right until the head of a cock touched his entrance. Without any warning the cock was shoved inside him, tearing a soft scream of pleasure out of Chan as his prostate was abused.

‘’You seem to forget pup, you belong to us, and only us.’’ Changbin growled into his ear. The angry master sat a brutal pace as he fucked into his pup. ‘’You don’t get to have others look at you than us.’’ The words made a switch flip in Chan’s mind. They weren’t angry. They were _jealous_.

Changbin’s pace never halted, pushing Chan’s cock into Minho’s mouth with ever trust, helping the pup fuck the mater’s throat. ‘’Just because you used to be with Bam doesn’t mean you can run back to him the moment we aren’t there.’’

‘’I wouldn’t,’’ Chan’s voice was high pitched as he tried to speak. ‘’I’m only yours, your pup.’’

‘’damn right you are.’’ Changbin sealed his words with a bite to Chan’s shoulder as he came. The feeling of being filled by his master was enough to send Chan cuming down Minho’s throat with a scream. The eldest swallowing everything with expertise.

Chan fell forward, head resting on the hair as exhaustion took over. He felt multiple hands run across his body hoping to calm him down with their touch. The pup then felt hands run over his ropes before starting to let him loose. They then started to massage his arms and legs, creating blood flow and softening the limbs after straying in one position for too long. His bling fold was quickly taken off after that, finally leaving his teary eyes to see his masters. Each one with a look of adoration. A tail plug was then placed inside of Chan. leaving all of their seeds inside of him. It was a comforting feeling, being filled by his masters, and knowing he was their only one. They used his favorite tail, the fluffy gray one. It was more for comfort this time.

‘’Good boy puppy.’’ Changbin said, lifting up Chan with his strong hands, taking him to the bed on the other side. Minho came brining wet towels for everyone to clean up. Changbin was soft as he washed away the still wet cum and drool off of Chan’s beautiful body. Showing all the claiming marks left on his body, telling everyone to back off.

‘’You worried us Channie, we couldn’t contact or find you anywhere.’’ Felix said as he laid down with Chan.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Chan whispered. They were now all in bed huddling together, all the masters touching Chan in one way or another.

‘’We were worried, and when we heard you had been with BamBam for so long we got angry. Can you tell us what you did?’’ Minho wanted the full story, yet didn’t want to overwhelm their little puppy.

‘’We just talked, mostly about you, and how he was happy for us. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and that I lost track of time.’’

‘’It’s okay now Channie, all is forgiven.’’ Changbin said, nuzzling Chan’s face into his chest, as if hiding the pup from the world.

Sure the masters felt a little bad after hearing Chan’s explanation, but he still broke the rules, and jealousy was a horrible feeling. But now their pup was back, and bearing their marks. He was _their_ little pup.

**Author's Note:**

> My second puppy chan fic! I have decided to make this a series, so make sure to leave in the comments what kind of scenarios you would like to see! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you please :)


End file.
